gyro_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Truth
"Knowing your enemy is the quickest path to victory" Atticus "Truth" Zepher, a highly experienced pilot and goal is to see the world free, however what he means by that has been shrouded in mystery for years. Appearance (Describe his/her appearance. By the way, to add a profile picture, upload a picture onto the wiki and then ask me. I can do it for you, or perhaps you can look at other pages for advice.) Personality Truth is is very flirtatious and lively. However, once you get to know him he's kind, gentle, caring and empathetic. When it comes to combat, he is completely different. He is very analytic and strategical, it's what makes him dangerous. Aside those things, he is also shown to be ruthless towards his enemies. He does not like to be called by his first name, Atticus. Instead, people call him by his middle name, Truth. The only person that he allows to call him by his first name is his sister. History Truth was born in the far East, where he was raised by his parents and attended school. He was an exceptional student and at the top of his class. He was considered a genius by some. However, he was not exactly all book-smart, his sense of street-smarts was also superb. In the middle of his senior year, Truth dropped out of High School and attended a pilot school. There he was trained. Truth became a well known pilot among his peers, but he never was able to own a mech. Despite dropping out of High School, his parents could not stand the idea of him being a pilot and kicked him out of the house. Truth had a younger sister who had to witness all of this. Truth had no where to go, he slept on the streets, and used the beach as a source of bathing water. He still managed to attend school however. Eventually, some of his peers found out about his and told their supervisors. Truth was offered a place to stay on campus until he got back on his feet. Truth had 2 childhood friends who also took part in the school. They were very good friends at that. After a few years, they still remained friends. Truth was issued to go into combat out of country. He arrived and did his duties, however before all the targets were eliminated, a blind bullet struck Truth in his mech. The enemy was about to deliver the final blow, but it exploded, like it was magic. A member from NIGHTMARE had sniped the target and saved Truth's life. That member happened to be, Isis. Isis vouched for Truth, and made sure he was able to join NIGHTMARE if he wished. Truth happily decided to join NIGHTMARE, while he was being trained by Isis. Even though, their combat strengths are different, Truth still believed he could learn a lot from her. His two friends heard of the news, but Twen Masque refused to join, and ended up in PHANTOM. Quentyn Rivers joined NIGHTMARE after an accident. Plot (ignore) GYRO specs This is what decides your actual combat strength. The categories below are for listing your parts. In the beginning your parts will be the basic models. However, as the RP moves along and you accumulate money from missions, you will gain the ability to buy more advanced and high quality parts from the part shop. Internal Parts Pulse Generator: PIN-01-TURBINE Booster(s): PIN-00-SEAGULL Pulse Barrier: XIC-00-SPHERE PT(s): TRE-00-ID Radiator: BOW-00-RADICAL Utility: NA Armor Parts CORE: BOW-00-AC ARMS: XIC-00-MUBYOSHI LEGS: TRE-00-RGS Head: NID-00-SKULL Weapon Right ARM Weapon(s): XIC-00-OWL Left ARM Weapon(s): XIC-00-HALBERD CORE Weapon(s): (ignore) Back Unit(s): (ignore) LEG weapon(s): (ignore) Relationships * Twen Masque: They were very close friends during school, along with Quentyn. Truth viewed Twen as one of his best friends (the other being Quentyn). They got along really well. However, during the time to join a side, Twen joined PHANTOM without informing Truth or Quentyn. Truth's only reply to the matter was "Gotta do what you gotta do, I suppose." However, he felt a bit sad, but more puzzled on the fact she completely disregarded him and Quentyn. *Quentyn Rivers: Another close friends of Truth. They met in school and became close friends. Truth likes to call Quentyn, "Quinn/Quen." Along the years, they both ended up in NIGHTMARE. To this day, they both get along really well and their friendship keeps growing. However, they both believe maybe someday Twen would join them and that hopefully they will never have to cross blades against one another. *'Zeke': Zeke is the mysterious butterfly that's always around Truth. No one knows what it is, but it's not an ordinary butterfly. In fact, it seems like it's a hologram. It doesn't age, nor is it capable of dying. It has been with Truth since the age of two, but Truth himself doesn't know what it truly is. It is capable of talking, telepathically only to Truth, however it is visible to everyone. Some people believe it has a hidden power to do with GYRO's. Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Characters